The Snow Queen's Suitor Part 1
by MCPO M-061
Summary: Elsa meets a handsome stranger from a faraway land. Sparks fly and a puppy gets involved. Post-Movie fanfic, not taking into account the Frozen 2 trailer. The sequel is now up under the Once Upon a Time archive!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, potential reader, welcome to my second fanfiction!**

**I won't keep you long, although you've probably already skipped the authors note. For those of you who didn't, let me tell you one or two things before you get started.**

**Updates will happen as regularly as possible on Mondays. Reviews are most welcome and I welcome PMs if that's your way. Characters will most likely be OOC and if you think I got something right or should have done something different, let me know so I can improve next time:)**

**That's it from me for now. **

**Enjoy the chapter and if you like it, maybe drop the story a favourite and a follow!**

**MCPO M-061.**

**PS. This is fanfiction. If I owned Frozen (and maybe Disney), I would not be posting a story here, I'd be making a movie.**

Chapter 1

Elsa and Anna stood on the dais, welcoming the guests. It was the day after Elsa's 22nd birthday and the council had organized a ball for her to meet a few potential suitors. She had been doing the usual meet and greets for an hour now and had quickly grown tired of the seemingly endless fake compliments from Princes and Dukes, all really wanting her hand in marriage.

The last potential suitor in the line stepped up, a tall man with a light beard. His eyes seemingly glowed cobalt and his attire, while appropriate, was odd. He wore a much simpler dress than the others, a simple black jacket and pants with a white shirt and a bow tie. His black shoes shone, and he carried two drinks in his hands, both flutes of champagne.

"Happy Birthday, your Majesty," he said smoothly, a playful lilt in his voice, "If I do say so, you look like you need a glass of alcohol and I hear the champagne is delicious."

He offered Elsa the second glass and she accepted gratefully.

"Thank you..." She trailed off, prompting a chuckle from the man.

"I do apologize," he said, "I'm Fox...just Fox, your Majesty."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"No title?" Elsa asked taking a sip of the champagne.

The champagne was indeed delicious, and she made a mental note to find out what possessed the servants to serve such liquid gold.

"No, your Majesty," Fox said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "No title."

This intrigued Elsa and the man blinked, the smile now burning in his eyes.

"May I offer you your first birthday dance, your Majesty?" Fox asked.

"Yes, you may," Anna said, cutting off Elsa, "Thank you, Mr Fox."

Elsa glared at Anna but accepted Fox's invitation. He led her to the dance floor as the next song started. As they danced, they chatted softly about small things. Elsa had enjoyed herself such that she hadn't realized they were halfway through the second song already.

"Oh wow," she breathed as they danced, "It's the next song already."

Fox smiled down at her.

"You were enjoying yourself," he whispered, "I would have said something, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt your fun. This evening is all about you after all.

Elsa was touched by Fox's caring. She knew the men at this ball didn't care about her; just her power, both magical and political. When the song ended, they curtsied, and he led her off the floor.

For the rest of the evening, she couldn't wipe the giddy smile from her face, much to her sister's delight.

# # #

Unknown to the Queen, she had just met an escaped test subject. He was known only as Fox to those few that he introduced himself to, which wasn't many. He mostly avoided people, paying his rent and buying his necessities by hunting freelance for the local butchers. His arrival in Arendelle had been purely accidental but it was a very welcome escape from his former life.

Fox had been engineered from birth to be the ultimate soldier. The only problem that had arisen was the single shred of humanity he had been given by his mother. Since arriving in Arendelle, he had used his abilities and technology to earn himself a reputation as a skilled hunter and fighter. Many a drunken sailor had received a beating from him and the barmaids always gave a relieved sigh when he showed up to the towns largest dockside bar.

For hunting, his main weapon of choice was a Heckler and Koch HK417 A2 with a 16.5'' barrel. It was equipped with a variable zoom optic, canted iron sights, a folding foregrip, a suppressor and a bipod. He loaded it with half jacketed hollow point ammunition for maximum stopping power.

When he went hunting, he wore a tactical black titanium movement enhancing exoskeleton. The exo had a booster pack on the back and a full-face helmet that provided him with a heads up display with information about his surroundings and targets.

He also had a sidearm, a Sig Sauer P226 Mk25 with an Osprey Suppressor fitted to the muzzle. Illuminated iron sights topped it off and a laser sight resided under the barrel. Currently, the Mk25 sat in a holster under his left armpit. It wasn't necessarily the most comfortable, but it kept the weapon well hidden.

As Fox walked through Arendelle with a smile, he thought back to the dance he had shared with Elsa. He hadn't expected the Queen to be so friendly and fun but found himself glad she was. He was renting a cottage on the outskirts of town and while it took him a while to reach it on foot, he enjoyed the walk. Walking helped him think and as the night swallowed him, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fun he had had at the ball.

# # #

The next morning, Elsa couldn't get the attractive Mr Fox out of her head. Unfortunately for her, that provided Anna plenty of ammunition to tease her with.

"Elsa's lovesick," Anna sang as she joined her sister at breakfast.

"No, I'm not!" Elsa hissed back, laughter attempting to break through.

"You have to admit though, Mr Fox was very…distracting," Anna said with a giggle.

Elsa blushed and nodded, hiding in her coffee.

"I suppose so," she sighed and lost herself again.

Her day seemed to fly by until the council meeting started. Internally she groaned as she swept into the chambers and nodded to her council. Some minutes into the meeting, the one question she wanted to avoid was asked.

"Your Majesty, did you find any suitable suitors?" her head councilman asked.

"Well…" she started and immediately Fox popped into her mind, "There was one rather attractive gentleman…"

"The stranger you danced with, your Majesty?" another asked.

Elsa's blush returned.

"That would be correct," she said bashfully, feeling unbelievably awkward, "What is our next topic of discussion?"

Sensing her discomfort, Councillor Judge Jameson, who was the youngest by several years, took the subject change and the meeting continued.

# # #

Sometime later, Fox was walking through the plaza when he spotted a familiar crown of platinum blonde hair. For a brief second, he toyed with the idea of just getting one of the children to deliver some flowers before deciding to do it himself. He quickly bought a bouquet of flowers and tracked Elsa across the plaza. Eventually, he worked his way to her and when she saw who was standing in front of her, Elsa blushed lightly as she smiled.

"Mr Fox," she said, "What a pleasant surprise to see you again."

"Likewise, your Majesty," Fox replied and produced the flowers, "I saw you across the plaza and thought I'd bring you a…present, of sorts."

She blushed harder as she accepted the gift.

"Would you care to join me on my walk?" she offered bashfully, and Fox held out his arm for her in reply.

She accepted it and soon they were walking along the waterfront, arm in arm. People they passed whispered excitedly, not that Elsa or Fox noticed. They were too busy chatting and enjoying the other's company.

"Are you from Arendelle?" Elsa asked eventually.

"Not originally," Fox replied, "I…moved here about a year ago from Alaska. You might know it better as Russian America though."

Elsa frowned slightly.

"That's a very far way to move," she said, "What made you do it?"

"I needed a fresh start," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Small towns where everyone knows everyone got old."

Elsa smiled at him. She noted he would smile without his eyes a lot when talking about himself and it made her wonder why. She considered asking but felt he would tell her when he was ready for her to know why he was tentative of the subject. They continued their walk until Fox broke the silence.

"I rather enjoy your company, Queen Elsa," he said with a playfully serious smirk, "Perhaps we should have lunch together tomorrow at the waterfront cafe."

Elsa eyed him curiously as they re-entered the plaza.

"Why, Mr Fox, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked playfully.

"As friends," he replied, "For now."

A light blush crept onto her cheeks as he kissed her knuckles and bowed. She nodded back and left him standing at the plaza entrance. He watched her go with a good feeling in his heart and once she was accompanied by a guard and on the bridge, he left with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings reader!**

**Welcome to the second chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Have fun!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 2

Lunch soon became a regular occurrence for the two. Elsa's inexplicable feelings for Fox rapidly grew to something she couldn't quite understand. These new feelings and intoxicating daydreams of romantic moments had the young Queen craving more time with him, much to the delight of her sister.

"Elsa," Anna said one day, "ELSA!"

Elsa jumped as she fell from her daydream and promptly froze her folder. Anna burst out laughing at Elsa's comically surprised expression when she realised she'd frozen her paperwork.

"Oh…your face though!" Anna howled as she collapsed from laughing so hard.

Elsa recovered and smirked before dropping a very large snowball on Anna. Her younger sister shrieked in surprise as she dug herself out.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"You've been daydreaming a lot lately," Anna said, still peeved about the snowball, "A certain…Mr Fox on your mind?"

Her reply was another snowball.

"You totally have a crush on him," Anna mumbled around the snow mischievously, "A huge crush."

"No, I don't!" Elsa denied as her cheeks lit up bright red.

"Yes, you do," Anna teased.

Elsa paused and thought it through.

"It's a good look on you though," Anna said lightly, "Last time I saw you this happy was when we were still kids."

Elsa's lips tugged at a smile and guilt tugged her heartstrings.

"I'm happy for you," Anna continued, "This is a good thing, Elsa."

With that, she left Elsa to her thoughts. The platinum blonde sighed as she fell back to her daydream. She hoped she could have some form of romantic relationship with Fox but a part of her claimed to know it would never happen because of her powers and position in society.

A few days later, she found out exactly how wrong that part was.

She walked into their usual restaurant and found a vase of roses waiting for her. She approached curiously and noticed an exquisitely done card in her place. She picked it up and opened it to read the message inside.

"_I may not be a Prince and I may not have any titles,"_ the card read, _"But will you be my Valentine?"_

Her heart skipped a beat and she pressed a hand to her lips as she smiled. Fox slipped up to the table and Elsa turned to him.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "Yes, I'll be your Valentine, Fox."

The day went well with Fox providing a romantic mini-getaway for Elsa. When she arrived back at the castle that night with a happy smile, she was bombarded with questions from Anna. Kristoff just shrugged helplessly when Elsa looked at him for help.

Eventually, Anna calmed down and only brought Fox up again during dinner.

"You know, Elsa," she said with an innocent shrug, "There isn't anything in the law about the reigning monarch having to marry another royal."

Elsa looked up and paused her eating.

"I'm just saying," Anna said, not making eye contact as she played with her food, "You could just name Mr Fox as your suitor and legally the council can't do anything about it."

"How do you know all this?" Elsa asked, wondering why Anna had ended up in a law book of all things.

"I was looking for a loophole for you," Anna said with a victorious smirk, "And I found you one."

Elsa smiled and made a mental note to buy her sister a year's supply of chocolate.

The next day, Elsa found her way to Fox's cottage and knocked on the door. He opened it a few seconds later clad in what appeared to be hunting gear.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today," he said with a smile, "Not that it's a bad thing of course. Had I known you were coming, I wouldn't have planned on going hunting."

She smiled at his kindness as he stepped aside to let her in. The inside of the cottage was cosy, and a strange weapon hung on one wall. Another sat on a dresser beneath it and a small fire burned in the hearth.

"It's alright," she said with a smile, "I come bearing some interesting news."

He cocked his head as he closed the door.

"Do tell, my fair Queen?" he asked as he shed his hunting jacket.

"I have chosen a suitor," she said and watched his expression.

Surprisingly, he smiled at her. Unsurprisingly, his eyes didn't show it.

"That's great," he said tightly, "Who's the lucky man?"

She giggled and placed a hand on his arm.

"You are, silly," she giggled, and his eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes!" she said earnestly.

Fox grinned like he was the happiest man alive. He surged forward and scooped Elsa up in a hug, spinning her once and making her giggle.

"So, that's an agreement then?" Elsa asked with a giddy smile.

"Hell yes," Fox smiled as he let her go.

"You'll need your things then," Elsa said, her analytical brain already sorting all the admin out, "Since you'll have to stay in the castle. And…what?"

She paused as she noticed his grin. He held her arms gently and smiled at her.

"Elsa," he said, "Relax. I can be packed in…half an hour."

She breathed out nervously and nodded.

"Now, just sit and relax while I grab my things," he said, and she nodded.

True to his word, thirty minutes later saw him with a tan sling bag on his back and two large black bags in his hands. Over his change of clothes, he wore a metal frame that moved with his body. The back, from what Elsa could see, was made up of armour plates. He set down the heavy bags with ease and attached the larger of his two strange weapons to the side of his pack.

"What is that?" Elsa asked curiously.

"It's my rifle," Fox explained, "Kind of like a musket, only better in every way."

"And this strange…frame?" she asked, running a finger along the cool metal.

"It's an exoskeleton," Fox said with a hesitant smile, "I'll tell you about it later."

Elsa still looked curious but didn't push. They left Fox's cottage soon after and arrived at the castle sometime later. Fox hadn't even broken a sweat from carrying the heavy looking bags. A servant attempted to take one for him and struggled to carry it on his own, eventually giving in to Fox's request to carry his own bag. Elsa wondered exactly how he could carry that much weight in a single hand.

Once Fox was shown to his room and had set his bags and weapons down, Elsa took him on a tour of the castle. About halfway through, they bumped into Olaf.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman said happily to Fox.

"Uh, hi Olaf," Fox said, "I'm Fox."

"Ooooh, you're Elsa's boyfriend!" Olaf said excitedly, and Elsa blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so?" Fox replied, trying to convert the high society English to his own.

Elsa giggled and hid her lips behind her hand.

"Yes, Olaf," she said, coming to Fox's rescue, "Fox is my boyfriend."

They ended up spending the rest of the day with Olaf. Somehow, they got on to the topic of ice skating.

"I've never been skating," Fox said casually, and Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"That'll have to change," Elsa said and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'm going to teach you how."

Fox let himself get led through the castle until they arrived in the ballroom. Once they arrived, Elsa stamped her foot and a layer of ice coated the floor. Fox watched in amazement and nearly jumped out of his skin when his boots grew blades.

"Woah," he said and regained his balance, "That's pretty…cool. Pun unintended."

Elsa giggled and gave herself some blades of her own. She skated up to Fox and grabbed his hands.

"It's easy," she said and started pulling him along.

True to her word, within a few minutes (and with some help from Olaf), Fox was keeping up quite easily with Elsa as they glided around the room.

"You're a fast learner," Elsa said with a smile.

He smirked back and pivoted to skate facing her, earning a glowing smile from Elsa.

They skated until dinner and arrived a few minutes late, much to Anna's frustration.

"Oh, hi guys!" Olaf cried out as they entered to find Anna and Kristoff already at the table.

"Hi Olaf," Anna replied, "I see you borrowed Elsa and Mr Fox."

"Yeah, he's nice," Olaf said innocently, and Fox smiled.

"He's also quite the skater," Elsa added as Fox got her seat for her, "Thank you, Fox."

He nodded and took the only other empty seat on Elsa's right.

Dinner progressed well, and Fox ended up getting along well with Kristoff. Anna was a little distant with him but after what he had heard about the debacle with Hans during Elsa's coronation, he gave her a free pass.

Later that evening, Fox and Elsa were silently enjoying each others company in the library. Elsa had her nose in a book and Fox was being her pillow.

"Hey, Elsa?" he started hesitantly, "Remember earlier when you wanted to know about my exoskeleton?"

She nodded and put down her book, looking up at him.

"Well, it was given to me, so I could become the best soldier in the world," he started, his fingers ended up in her hair, "That's how I carried the bags today with ease. It enhances movement strength, spatial awareness and reaction time. I don't usually wear it unless I go hunting now."

"You were military?" she asked with surprise.

He winced and carried on playing with her hair.

"Not…exactly," he said nervously, "My father used me as a template to perfect the exo. I was more… child-soldier in testing if you will. An experiment."

Elsa blinked in surprise at the new information.

"Yeah, my life was really messed up and left me with a lot of demons," he chuckled uneasily, "I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore because of it."

He fell silent and watched the fire in the hearth. Elsa reached up and put a cool hand on his cheek, getting him to look at her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said softly, and he gave her a tentative smile, "But don't ever again suggest that I would leave you for your past. You're my handsome Mr Fox, demons and all."

His smile changed to a relieved one and he took her hand in his. Neither spoke but, at that moment, speaking didn't feel necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting again!**

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Fair warning though, there is a touch of bad language in this chapter but nothing that warrants a rating higher than T.**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 3

Spring soon gave way to summer and with it came easy passage to Arendelle. As such, Elsa's council started pressuring her to find a suitor, not accepting her claim that she had already found someone.

"The council has decided," the elderly head councilman said at their next meeting, "To hold a ball at which Queen Elsa shall pick a suitor."

Elsa's head jerked up and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Excuse me?" she asked dangerously.

"The invitations have already been sent," the head councillor replied firmly, "If you will not choose a suitor, we will be forced to choose for you. The kingdom needs an heir."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, and the temperature plummeted drastically.

"What part of 'I have already chosen a suitor' did you not understand?" she asked frostily.

Judge Jameson tentatively stood up to attempt to keep some peace.

"Your Majesty, if I may," he started uneasily.

She nodded, waiting for him to further upset her.

"None of us has met this mysterious suitor, your Majesty," he said, "Surely you can understand our hesitation to accept your claim given this fact?"

Elsa ground her teeth.

"Very well," she said, barely restraining herself, "When is the ball scheduled for?"

"A month from Friday, your Majesty," The council chairman replied, keeping it short for fear of angering her further.

She nodded and got up.

"This meeting is adjourned," she said tightly and stormed out.

Elsa stormed through the castle, frost patches forming on the carpet with each step. Servants wisely steered clear and she even stormed past a very surprised Anna.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, making the upset queen pause, "What's wrong?"

"Bad council meeting," she said sharply and continued.

When she reached the safety of her bedroom, she slammed the door to her bedroom and unleashed her pent-up powers. Her fit of rage lasted only thirty seconds before she collapsed in a heap on a mound of fresh snow. Sobs wracked her lithe frame as she released all her worry, fear and anger.

Anna had gone in search of Fox the second Elsa had passed her. Fortunately, she found him quickly.

"Fox!" Anna called as she saw him, "Come quick!"

"Why?" Fox asked, "Is Elsa ok?"

Anna grabbed him and dragged him through the castle.

"Bad council meeting was all she said," Anna said, "Please, you've got to talk to her."

"Where is she?" Fox asked, "Her room?"

Anna nodded, and Fox took off. When he arrived, he could feel the drop in temperature. He knocked on the door and pressed an ear to the wood.

"Elsa?" Fox asked through the door.

He could hear Elsa sniffing and trying to subdue her tears. She didn't reply, and Fox took it as an invitation to enter. He tested the door and found it stuck, probably having been frozen over.

"Elsa, I'm coming in," Fox called and launched his foot at the door.

The door gave, and Fox could hear ice shattering. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to Elsa who sat at the foot of her bed, her head on her knees and a pile of fresh snow beneath her. Fox sat down next to her and pulled her gently into his arms, the snow crunching beneath him.

"It's ok," he whispered, "I'm here."

With those simple words, Elsa started sobbing again. She curled up in her boyfriend's arms and sobbed in despair and anger. Fox said nothing as she cried and after a while, the sobs petered out to tired sniffles.

"What happened?" Fox asked, concerned about her.

"It was the council," she whispered, still upset, "They've organized a ball for next month and invited every possible single Prince and Duke they could possibly invite. They want me to choose one of them as a suitor or they will choose for me."

She let out a strangled sob and Fox held her tighter.

"They didn't believe you when you said you were unavailable, huh?" he asked.

"No," Elsa said softly, "They didn't."

Fox growled softly.

"I'm coming to the next meeting," he whispered to her, "You don't have to put up with them alone."

Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Fox," she said and leant her head on his shoulder, enjoying his company and warmth.

Several minutes of silence went by before Elsa felt him shiver.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly as she cleared the aftermath of her fit.

Fox just smiled and dusted some stray snowflakes off his pants.

"Babe," he said, and she paused, "It's ok, I can handle the cold."

She cracked a smirk.

"Babe?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a thing couples' used to call each other back home," he said, "If you don't like it I can stop using it?"

She giggled and hugged him.

"I like it," she whispered.

Oddly enough, the council seemed uninterested in a meeting for the remainder of the month.

In the meantime, Elsa and Fox carried on as usual and started trading lunches for picnics in the royal gardens. They had found a nice spot with a small waterfall that was secluded enough to be their go-to getaway spot. About two weeks before the ball, they were having their usual lunch when Fox noticed a rogue crumb on Elsa's lip and an idea surfaced in Fox's mind.

"Elsa, hold still for a second and close your eyes," Fox asked mischievously and she looked at him curiously.

"Why?" she asked playfully.

"You'll see," Fox returned just as playfully.

Elsa giggled and complied, shutting her cerulean blue eyes. Fox lent forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. Elsa was surprised but melted into her first kiss quickly. Her heart fluttered and when an eternity had ended, they broke apart. Elsa blushed furiously and couldn't stop a giddy smile from making its way to her lips. She hid it behind her hand as her breath came back.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"You had a crumb on your lip," Fox whispered, tracing a finger along her jaw, "And I've been meaning to do that for a while now."

Elsa giggled.

"Well, are there any more?" she asked playfully.

"Let me check," he replied and kissed her again.

After that day, Elsa found herself much more at ease with Fox. Kisses on the cheek became a regular display of affection for the couple, even while they were in public. Full kisses were reserved for their more private moments when they were by the fire in the evening or when Fox would bring her lunch during her busiest days.

The ball, much to Elsa's displeasure, arrived far too soon for her liking.

"If I may say, sir," Kai, the head butler said as he waited with Fox, who was dressed in his tuxedo, "While your choice of clothing is not…orthodox, one cannot deny how fitting it is for the occasion."

"Thank you, Kai," Fox said with a smile, "Say, any idea what I can expect from tonight?"

Kai gave a rueful smile and Fox got everything he needed to know.

"Ah," he said disappointedly, "Thanks for the heads up."

He wasn't disappointed for long though. Elsa topped the staircase and Kai straightened. Fox turned to face her only to nearly lose his lower jaw to the floor. She had dressed in a rich, cobalt blue dress that rivalled Fox's eyes. It followed her usual slim style and didn't look anything like the average ball gown. A slit in the bottom allowed her to move without much hindrance and because it lacked a corset, the back was open. It looped around the back of her neck and left her shoulders and arms bare.

In a way, it matched Fox's attire. Completely fitting for the occasion, yet wildly out of place in high society.

"Wow," he breathed, his vocal cords momentarily failing him, "Elsa, you look…"

He trailed off and Elsa blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Fox," she smiled back. "You look very…handsome this evening."

Fox nodded his thanks, not really trusting his voice. He offered her an arm and she took it gladly.

"Presenting her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Mr Fox," Kai announced, and the occupants of the ballroom fell silent as the couple entered.

Almost immediately after the party restarted, Fox and Elsa left the dais as to avoid getting stormed by an army of eager Princes and Dukes. Thankfully, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona got to them first and began a wonderfully distracting conversation. Unfortunately, the reprieve only lasted a handful of minutes before one particularly cocky Prince asked for a dance and after that, they could barely speak to each other without being interrupted by entitled young men spurred on by Elsa's intriguing attire.

"Screw this," Fox growled as he spotted the next arrogant Duke headed their way, "Queen Elsa, may I have this dance?"

She smiled at him broadly as the Duke got closer.

"Yes, you may, Mr Fox," she smiled, and he led to the floor.

The Duke watched in surprise as the oddly dressed man on the oddly yet alluringly dressed Queen's arm led her to the floor. Neither of them could have cared less though as they glided around each other. They seemed to just know the next move and their timing was perfect. When the song ended, they stayed on and flowed into the next song.

"The second we step off the floor they're going to descend on me with dance requests," Elsa grumbled to Fox as they danced in the second song.

"So, you're planning on staying on the dance floor the entire evening," Fox finished, "My dear Queen Elsa, I didn't expect you to have such a sly side."

She grinned at him playfully.

"You have no idea," she replied softly, her smirk remaining on her lips.

"I may not but I do, unfortunately, see one fault with your brilliant plan," Fox said as he observed the first cocky Prince talk to the conductor for a second, "The next song is about to start, and it will include swapping partners."

Sure, enough the beat changed up and Elsa's eyes widened. Fox quickly cut the dance and led her off the floor as the other couples started up.

"How did you…" she started and looked back to see a very disgruntled Prince glowering from the floor.

"He asked the band to play something else," Fox explained, "And I don't like him. Or anyone at this ball, save the party from Corona and one very special Queen."

She blushed lightly as he offered her a glass of champagne. The rest of the evening was spent avoiding power hungry Princes and lustful Dukes while enjoying each other's company on the dance floor.

The weekend flashed by and Monday saw Elsa taking Fox to his first council meeting.

"Gentlemen, this is Mr Fox," she said, "The gentleman who is courting me."

"A commoner?" one greedy councillor sneered, "Your Majesty…"

"Enough!" she responded sharply, "There is nothing in the law that explicitly states any reigning monarch must marry someone of royal blood. As such, Mr Fox is my suitor and I shall not hear another word against it!"

The council chairman huffed and looked over to Judge Jameson.

"Judge Jameson?" he asked gruffly.

Judge Jameson remained silent for a few seconds.

"Queen Elsa is correct," he replied, "There is no legal obstacle to prevent her from choosing who she wants to marry."

"If that is the case we must insist you at least consider some…higher class options," one greedy councillor said.

"Excuse me?" Fox said with a raised eyebrow, "Last I checked, having a higher social status than most, does not require you to be an asshole about it."

Elsa blushed at his use of language. The greedy councillor was quite taken aback by the back-lash Fox had dealt him.

"Show some respect in the Queen's presence," another councillor snapped at him, standing and leaning on the table to try and intimidate Fox, "You're lucky to even be standing here commoner."

"Respect? Try this for respect," Fox shot back, hurt and angry, "You've pushed back against Elsa's decision from day one and now you're trying to force her into a loveless, power-play marriage against her wishes? Why don't you sit your fat ass back down and show some respect to your Queen and her decisions, ass wipe."

Elsa blinked at the ferocity with which Fox was defending her.

"The only one of you who doesn't have his head up his ass or buried in his social status is Judge Jameson," Fox said firmly, daring them to go against him, "You don't rule Arendelle or Elsa, gentlemen, you _serve_ Elsa and by extension Arendelle. Your job is to advise, not force and overrule."

The council looked sufficiently cowed at his outburst and the greedy councillor scoffed. Elsa was quietly impressed with Fox, as was a very uncomfortable Judge Jameson.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Elsa said firmly to end things before they escalated, "Now, what is our next order of business?"

Once the meeting was over and Fox had sufficiently calmed, Elsa left with him and left the council to themselves.

"What a disrespectful…" one started.

"He is going to make one _hell_ of a Prince Consort," Judge Jameson chuckled, cutting the man off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**Before we get to Chapter 4, some quick replies to reviews (From most recent).**

**Guest: Um...no, this is not Frozen all over again, I'm pretty sure I said POST-MOVIE in the description. As for your other comment, this sort of takes place in the canon universe. If you have a problem with what I've written, either stop reading my work or create an account(if you don't have one and were just too lazy to log in or leave your pen name) and pm me about it.**

**NamelessSaint: Good to see another review from you! Hopefully, this chapter will fix some of Fox's one-dimensioness. As for Elsa accepting Fox too quickly...you make a very good point...**

**Guest (Started with AU Over Canon. Not sure if that's your pen name or what though...): Thanks for the review! Not quite sure what you meant though... **

**I did also get two guest reviews who also opened with AU Over Canon filled with what appeared to be Frozen's script that totalled about 1600 words...each. If this was the same person that has a review visible on my story, what the hell was that about exactly? (Also, also, please don't do it again. I will delete them.)**

**Anyway. As you may have gathered, I am mildly irritated with three of the five reviews. Namely the most recent guest review about the plot and the two 1600 odd word ones. While I do welcome reviews, please make sure you have read the description and authors notes before you do.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 4

For some months after the suitor-debacle as Fox called it, Elsa found herself waking up with a start in the middle of most nights for a reason she didn't know. She was sure an ungodly scream had rolled through the halls, but no solid reason ever presented itself.

Eventually, she gained an inkling into why she was waking up. One day, Judge Jameson had made the request to meet with Elsa and Fox to meet him and discuss something regarding their relationship.

"Judge Jameson," Fox greeted far more hoarsely than usual, earning a frown from Elsa.

"Mr Fox," the Judge returned.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Elsa asked with concern as they sat down.

"Well, the council has been worried about the lack of engagement," he started uneasily, "Personally I'm all for letting you get there in your own time but I can't deny that their argument for the case has some merit."

Elsa and Fox nodded.

"They're worried that the lack of engagement will give the impression that neither of you is ready for commitment," Judge Jameson said and waited for their reactions.

"This is why I hate politics," Fox sighed.

"Me too," Elsa groaned with a furious blush.

"I understand this is uncomfortable," he said, "But the engagement can last as long as you wish. It's just a formality that needs to be taken care of so that Arendelle doesn't appear weak to her allies or people."

"Thank you, Judge Jameson," Elsa said with an awkward smile and the Judge nodded his goodbye with an apologetic smile before giving them the room.

They remained silent for a few seconds, not really looking at each other.

"He has a point," Elsa started, "Well, from a political view anyway."

"Indeed, he does," Fox agreed, "But the romantic part of me has responded with lots of wailing and gnashing of teeth."

Elsa giggled lightly, and Fox stood. Tried to stand defined it better, however, as halfway through getting up; Fox promptly lost his normally impeccable balance and fell back into the chair with a thud. His comical look of surprise would have had her in stitches if she hadn't already been concerned about him.

"Fox?" she asked.

"I'm ok," he replied quickly and managed to get up properly.

He swayed and gave her a tired smile. Her response was to raise her eyebrow and look very unconvinced. Fox eventually caved and sighed.

"I haven't been sleeping," he admitted, "The demons of my past that I mentioned, they've been catching up to me."

"Nightmares?" she asked gently and took a step closer to him.

Fox nodded and sighed.

"I thought I could deal with them," he said, "Apparently, I'm a lot more broken than I thought."

Elsa wrapped him in a hug.

"Broken or not, you're still Fox to me," she whispered to him, "My Fox."

Fox cracked a smile and she kissed his cheek. They stayed like that for a little bit before Elsa pulled away with a blush.

"We should go on a date on tomorrow," Fox said, "Somewhere nice and relaxing."

Elsa smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," she said with another giddily happy smile.

"How about a picnic?" Fox suggested, and she nodded.

Once he had left, Elsa sighed to herself and went back into her paperwork. She was still worried about Fox, but she at least knew some more about the situation.

Unfortunately, that night saw yet another round of the sudden wake ups. Elsa didn't hesitate and made her way through to Fox's room. She gave a gentle knock on the door but when she didn't get a reply, she slipped inside. She found the bed a complete shamble and a terrified, wide-eyed Fox in the corner. In his shaking hands was his Sig, the hammer set back and empty brass on the carpet.

"Fox?" she asked as she approached slowly.

"I just wanted him to stop," he whispered.

"Stop what?" she asked quietly as she eased down next to him.

"He was hurting me," Fox whimpered, "Forcing me to... to kill other kids."

Elsa eased the weapon from his fingers and managed to reset the hammer as Fox had shown her. After she had tossed it away, she let him curl into her and she held him as he calmed down. Her cool fingers played with his short hair and as his breathing evened out, she dropped a kiss to his crown.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

"It was the first time he ever made me kill," Fox whispered, "Locked me in a room with a kid my age and told us that unless one of us was dead in the next ten minutes, he was going to kill my mother and his little sister. So, we fought and I…I killed him with a gaff hook."

Elsa was stunned silent.

"I stabbed him so many times," Fox whispered, his hands shaking, "He was only 13, Elsa."

More tears slipped down his cheeks.

"It was the same routine for three years," Fox shuddered, "Every few days he would lock me back in the room with someone else."

"How many?" she asked.

"547," Fox said and choked back a sob, "Not including my mother."

Elsa's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"He made you kill your mother?" she whispered in shock.

"He said she was interfering with his work on me by keeping me human," Fox spat, "So he blindfolded me, plugged my ears, duct taped an axe to my hands and locked me in a room with her."

Elsa froze for a second.

"And I'll understand if you want to call this off," he whispered, "I'm pretty sure you didn't sign up to date a killer."

"You are not a killer," she managed, "And I am not calling anything off. I will not punish you for the mistakes of your absolutely evil father."

"Then you'll be pleased to hear that I killed him, along with everyone who supported him in his Alaskan research bunker," Fox said the lack of sleep finally catching him, "Before I used a side project of his to get here, turning the base into a crater in the process."

Elsa gave a thin yet satisfied smile at the outcome. She was about to reply when she noticed Fox had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled and kissed his forehead before joining him in sleep. When they woke in the morning, Elsa noticed that Fox looked more rested than he had in a while.

That afternoon they went for another picnic in their spot.

"You didn't have to stay with me last night hey," Fox said after the food was finished.

"Don't be silly," Elsa scolded, "I love you, Mr Fox and that means I'll stay with you through the night to help you get through the nightmares."

Her brain caught up to what she had said a split second after it was said. Her cheeks lit up red and she watched his reaction pensively. He cocked his head and smiled before coming closer to her.

"That's a good thing," he said softly, "Because I love you too."

She broke out in a massive smile and Fox kissed her. They ended up on their backs, Elsa using Fox like a cushion as they watched the sky and found shapes in the clouds.

When they arrived back at the castle, Elsa found a nervous Kristoff waiting for her outside her study.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked, noting his nervous demeanour, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, maybe, I don't know yet," he said nervously, "Could we talk in private for a second?"

Elsa nodded, and they entered her study.

"I'll give you two the room," Fox said and closed the door behind them.

He waited patiently for them to finish and when Kristoff came out of the study he looked much more relaxed. Fox gave him a knowing nod and went in to find Elsa staring numbly at the table.

"Hey," he said as he approached, "What's wrong?"

Elsa looked up and gave him a forced smile.

"It's nothing," she said.

"It isn't nothing, love," Fox said, "You're upset about something."

She sighed and dropped her head onto her forearms.

"I'm a little jealous of Anna," she admitted, "The council is basically forcing us into a marriage. She gets to move at her pace."

"Hey," Fox said as she leant back against him as he stood behind her chair, "Think of it this way. We're just getting an early nudge to do something that, quite frankly, was bound to happen anyway."

Elsa looked up at him with a curious expression.

"You really think we would get married outside of our current situation?" she asked.

"Babe, have you seen the jealous looks we get?" he replied, "I can guarantee you that there are no two people in the entire kingdom more in love with each other than us. We'd have to be insane not to get married."

She cracked a smile and he returned it, happy to see her spirits lifted.

"So, when is Kristoff proposing?" he asked.

"How did you…" she asked in surprise.

"I know the best jeweller in town," Fox shrugged with a smirk, "And he owes me a few favours. Called in some for Kristoff when he asked if I knew anywhere to get a ring."

She smiled at his words and reached up for his cheek.

"He's proposing tonight," she said, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were you," Fox smiled back and leant down to kiss her.

That night Fox and Elsa were relaxing by a small fire when Anna burst in with a squeal and a brand-new ring on her finger.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" she squealed "Kristoff proposed to me! Like actual down on one knee with a ring and it's so pretty! And he's not trying to take the throne!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings!**

**Plenty of fluff (and a puppy) this chapter, I hope you enjoy! Apologies if it's a little on the shorter side.**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 5

About a week after the proposal, a ball was held in celebration of Anna and Kristoff's engagement. Because Kristoff and Anna were the guests of honour, they were the only ones being announced, allowing for Elsa and Fox to slip in just as the hosts of the evening.

"It's a pity Victoria wasn't able to attend," Elsa sighed as she and Fox waited to enter the ballroom, "You and her husband Albert would have hit it off."

She referred to Queen Victoria of England and her husband Prince Albert. The two monarchs were good friends and wrote regularly. They had been invited but Queen Victoria was heavily pregnant with her second child and, as such, was unable to attend the ball.

"There's always our engagement party," Fox shrugged, "And our wedding."

Elsa blushed lightly and smiled at the thought.

"True," she said and kissed his cheek, "But first we have to get engaged and I don't want to force you into it."

Fox just smiled at her.

"You never know babe," he said, "I might surprise you."

She looked at him curiously but before she could say anything, the doors opened, and they entered. They almost immediately ran into Rapunzel and Eugene, who struck up a good conversation. The ball was a massive success and, while Kristoff looked a little uncomfortable around so many royals, everyone had a good time.

# # #

What Elsa didn't know was that Fox had gone and gotten a ring shortly after having introduced Kristoff to the jeweller and asked Judge Jameson to organise the engagement paperwork. He had wanted to propose after the ball, but he also didn't want to steal Anna and Kristoff's thunder.

As a result, a month went by before he acted.

The day was a hot day and they ended up on the waterfront but because of Elsa's cryokinetic powers, the heat bothered her quite a bit.

"It's so hot today," Elsa complained to Fox.

"How does an ice-cold drink sound, babe?" Fox asked and put his arm around her.

"Amazing," Elsa replied and kissed his cheek.

They made their way to the shop. As they entered, the shop owner came out the back.

"Ah, your Majesty!" He cried with a bow, "I must apologize; all my ice has melted in this weather!"

Elsa giggled.

"It's alright," she said, "Where is your ice storage?"

The shopkeeper led them to the back where puddles of water graced the floor. Elsa looked around before thrusting her hands out. Ice immediately formed in the storage.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" The owner exclaimed, "Allow me to get you something, on the house."

A few minutes later, Fox and Elsa left with icy cold drinks in hand.

"You're amazing, love," Fox said to her and kissed her temple.

"Thank you, my dear," she replied and kissed his cheek, leaving a frosted lip mark.

"Hey!" Fox exclaimed, "No fair!"

The two laughed and continued their date, enjoying each other's company. The walk led them to the cool shade of their favourite picnic spot and once there, Fox got the small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Elsa?" he asked, and she turned to face him, "We've been together for a while now and I've concluded that I never want to leave your side."

Elsa's eyes teared up as Fox dropped to one knee and opened the box in his hands, revealing the silver ring with a sapphire set in the middle. Diamonds flanked the blue gem and snowflakes were visible on the ring's metal.

"I want to share the rest of my life with you," Fox said, a smile on his face, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she blurted out, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Fox grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. When he was up, she kissed him hard and slipped her arms over his shoulders. His hands automatically landed on her waist and a few seconds later they broke apart.

"I love you, Fox," she said softly as they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Elsa," Fox replied and kissed her again.

When they arrived back at the castle, Anna saw the ring and squealed in delight.

"I'm so happy for you!" she squealed and crushed them both in a hug before grabbing Elsa's hand and inspecting the ring, "Wow, that's very you. Nice pick Fox."

Anna quickly dragged Elsa off to get all the details of what happened before Fox could respond, leaving Kristoff and Fox alone.

"Congratulations man," Kristoff said and shook Fox's hand.

"Thanks, Kristoff," Fox replied with a smile.

# # #

Somehow the kingdom found out about the engagement after the admin was done and the plaza became filled with celebrating citizens. It came as a surprise to the couple in question as they entered the plaza, but they were quick to recover and joined in the festivities with smiles. Elsa and Fox both ended up with flower crowns as they sat with the townsfolk and enjoyed the company of the people.

When they eventually left with smiles on their lips and laughs in their throats, they ended up on the waterfront with a sunset to watch. Elsa rested her head contentedly on Fox's shoulder and he kissed her crown.

"That was very fun," Fox said as they watched a ship enter the harbour.

"Yes," Elsa agreed with a hum, "We should do that more often."

Fox just hummed as he leant his head on hers and watched the sunset.

# # #

Once news broke of their engagement, Fox and Elsa organized a ball. They knew they wouldn't get long to enjoy their engagement before the council heckled them into a wedding, so they set the wedding date for summer the following year to negate any argument from the council.

Fortunately, Queen Victoria and Prince Albert had been able to make it to the engagement ball and Elsa gave Fox the formal introduction.

"Queen Victoria and Prince Albert, this is my fiancé, Mr Fox," she started, "Fox, this is Queen Victoria and Prince Albert of the British Empire."

"Pleasure to meet you, your Majesties," Fox said with a small bow.

"Likewise, Mr Fox," Victoria said pleasantly.

Albert offered a handshake and Fox accepted it. As they spoke, Fox kept himself formal until the two visiting royals decided to cut him some slack.

"Just Queen Victoria and Prince Albert will do, Mr Fox," Victoria smiled, "After all, you are to marry a Queen."

Fox looked a little relieved at the reprieve and nodded his thanks. True to Elsa's prediction, he and Albert hit it off quite well. Victoria seemed to find him pleasant enough as well, which was a relief to Fox because he did not want to be on the bad side of the most politically powerful woman on the planet.

# # #

Months went by and preparations were being made for Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Elsa had taken it upon herself to make the day perfect and to keep her from burning out, Fox took her out every day for some relaxation. One day, they met a very unexpected sight.

The local pet store had managed to acquire a litter of Siberian Huskies and they had apparently been very popular. One was left, a white and storm grey little pup who was whining in her cage.

"Hey girl," Fox said as he approached the puppy, "What's wrong?"

The puppy barked once and whimpered again. The shop owner came out with a smile. When he saw Elsa crouched next to Fox he faltered but recovered.

"Your Majesty," he gulped, "How can I assist you?"

"What breed is this?" Elsa asked, "I've never seen it before."

"She's a Siberian Husky, I've seen them before in Russian America," Fox replied and lifted the storm grey and white puppy out, "Hey baby girl."

The puppy made a sad whine as Fox set her on his knees. Fox stroked the little puppy's head and the small dog reached up for more.

"She's never been like that with anyone," the owner said in amazement.

"How much?" Fox asked.

Elsa blinked in surprise and the owner paused.

"I'll give you a minute to discuss," he said nervously and re-entered his shop.

"We can't just buy a puppy!" she said to him and the puppy made a sound of protest.

"Please babe?" Fox said and looked up at her.

The puppy did the same and Elsa's heart melted.

"Fine," she relented, "But only because you're cute together and I'll never forgive myself for letting this gorgeous girl go."

Fox grinned wildly, and the puppy licked Elsa's cool hand. She giggled and soon they were walking back to the castle with their puppy.

"I think I'm going to call you…Stormer," Fox said and booped the pup's nose.

Stormer barked in reply and wagged her tail. Elsa giggled at their antics and such was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings again!**

**Again, before we begin, a quick reply to a review!**

**HansandHelsaHatersRule: Yeah, I tried, but I'm not Idina Menzel nor am I the scriptwriter. Elsa being OOC is an unfortunate side effect of this. I am trying to work on that though.**

**So, this chapter may start bringing in a little something some of you might recognise...****hope you enjoy it!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 6

In addition to keeping her sane, Fox also helped Elsa search the castle for her mother's wedding dress for Anna. Stormer joined them and it made for some fun-filled hours of exploring. Eventually, they found it, but the moths had beaten them to it.

"Bugger," Fox coughed as they got it out of the cupboard, "The moths have murdered this dress."

Stormer immediately started chasing the moths and yipping as they flew out of her puppy-sized reach. Elsa sighed as she smoothed the intact parts of the dress out.

"Must have been one hell of a sight to see your mom walk down the aisle in this," Fox said, "Even with holes it still looks…regal."

"You wouldn't happen to know a very good seamstress, would you, babe?" Elsa asked and Fox thought for a second.

"I might," he smirked, "Let me see what I can do."

It turned out he could do quite a bit and Elsa had the dress back looking even better than before. They kept it in a less mothy environment until Elsa could give it to Anna. The final weeks were filled with craziness and stress, but nobody seemed to be in a bad mood.

Eventually, the time came for Elsa to give Anna the dress.

"You have to tell me!" Anna pleaded as they went up the stairs to an unused room, "No, don't tell me. It's a snow palace! An indoor ice rink! The whole wedding will be on ice! It's a… storage room?"

"It is indeed," Elsa said with a smile as Stormer bounded up after them with a happy woof.

"So, we're here because?" Anna asked as she petted the puppy her sister and would be brother-in-law adored.

"Take a look," Elsa smiled and opened the wardrobe to reveal their mother's wedding dress.

Anna's mouth fell open at the beautifully reworked garment.

"Is that..." Anna asked in surprise.

"Mother's?" Elsa replied, "Yes, it is. Fox and Stormer helped me find it and get it fixed."

Anna just stared at the dress, tentatively reaching out to touch it.

"Go on," Elsa said playfully.

"I don't want to rip it," Anna replied with unease.

"It's been reinforced," Elsa smiled, "You shouldn't have a problem with it."

"You want me to wear it?" Anna asked before realising that was the reason they were there, "Of course you want me to wear it. Why else would we be here?"

Elsa paused and picked up a necklace that Fox had found in an old jewellery box. It was a star on the end of a chain with a sapphire set in it.

"Something new to go with something borrowed," Elsa smiled as Anna took it.

"It's gorgeous!" Anna said as she inspected it, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Elsa smiled, "Now, shall we see it with the dress?"

Anna hurried behind the screen with the dress and started getting into it. Elsa moved over to the desk that had been stored there and started going through it.

"It's so beautiful and soft," Anna said, "You know I'm going to spill something it. Maybe we should only have clear beverages at the wedding."

"So, about the wedding..." Elsa said lightly, having left the guest list to her sister, "Tell me I don't have to walk down the aisle with Sven."

"What?" Anna said, "No, he's not the best man. You know Fox is and you get to walk with…and you're just messing with me."

Elsa giggled in reply.

"But Sven is invited," Anna said, "And no protest from you! Rapunzel had a horse and a chameleon at her wedding, I will have a reindeer at mine. He is Kristoff's best friend after all."

"I wasn't going to protest!" Elsa defended, "Besides, convincing Fox not to bring Stormer was hard enough."

Stormer whined in protest and pawed at Elsa's feet.

"You're not big enough sweetie," Elsa cooed as she picked the husky up and set her on lap, "But maybe for our wedding, you'll be big enough to come."

Elsa opened a compartment of the desk and found a diary. She pulled it out for a read as Anna finished up. As she read the last entry, snowflakes started falling. Stormer started whining and jumped up to nuzzle Elsa.

Anna finished and came out, frowning once she heard Stormer.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked, "What is that? A diary?"

"Mother's," Elsa said sadly, "It's dated the day before they left. Their death is my fault."

With that, she ran out. Stormer had jumped off and scampered to get Fox when Anna had come out in the dress.

As a result, he was walking by when Anna came down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Elsa found our mothers diary," Anna explained, "Whatever was written in the last entry upset her. She said something about our parents' deaths being her fault."

Fox frowned, and Anna tried moving past him.

"Hold on, that's your wedding dress," Fox said as he stopped her, "I'll go after her. You change out of it before Kristoff sees and I'll bring her by."

Anna smiled gratefully and headed back in to change while Fox and Stormer left after Elsa. They found her in the woods a half hour later and Stormer ran up to her.

"Hey, my girl," she said sadly and stroked the puppy's head.

"Hey," Fox greeted as he sat down next to her, "Anna said you were upset."

"I think I killed my parents," she whispered and leant against him, "They got on that boat because they feared my powers."

She handed him the dairy. He opened to the last entry and read it through.

"_I wish I didn't have to hide the truth from our children, but the truth would be too painful_," he read, "_What we've seen from Elsa terrifies us and it has to be stopped._"

"They feared me," Elsa whispered against Fox, "That's why they left."

"You sure?" Fox asked gently, "They may have been scared but not as you think. Maybe they were scared for your future or scared that you would be lonely because of your powers."

Elsa frowned and looked up at him.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

He showed her the previous entry dated the day.

"_We fear for Elsa's future_," he read, "_Her powers grow, and I worry that she will be forced into a lonely life because of them. It is, for this reason, we must leave Arendelle to search for a way to remove her powers, lest she never finds happiness because of them._"

Elsa blinked in stunned silence.

"They still died because of me," Elsa said softly.

"No, they died for you," Fox corrected, "They gave their lives trying to get you happiness. That's not the same as being the reason they're dead. The reason they're dead is that they got caught by a storm and their ship sank."

Elsa sighed and collapsed against him, still quite upset over the idea. Stormer whined as she reached up to try and comfort the upset Queen. Elsa cracked a smile and lifted the puppy onto her lap as Fox wrapped an arm around her.

"I know it hurts that your parents died," Fox said to her, "But you are not to blame, and neither are your powers."

Elsa smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly as she stroked Stormer, "You two are the best."

Stormer barked happily and reached up to lick her cheek. They laughed and Stormer yipped her joy at getting Elsa to smile. They eventually made it back to the castle and Anna met them with a giant hug for Elsa.

"We should go to Pabbie," Anna said, "Maybe he can tell us what they went looking for."

Elsa shook her head, much to Anna's surprise.

"I think it's best left alone, Anna," Elsa said, "It's your wedding tomorrow after all."

Anna looked confused, but Elsa gave her a tight smile before headed in. Fox blinked in surprise and Stormer looked up at him with a cocked head.

"I'm going anyway," Anna said firmly and left to get her things.

"I have no idea what just happened," Fox said and Stormer yipped, "Sorry girl."

They walked inside together and left the situation as it was. Anna arrived back an hour or two later with a triumphant expression and made a beeline for Fox and Elsa who were playing with Stormer and some snow in the ballroom.

"Elsa!" she said, "I know where our parents went!"

Elsa blinked in surprise and Anna steamrolled on.

"Pabbie said they were going to a place called Misthaven," Anna explained, "He didn't know why though, and I was thinking I could go and find out."

Elsa jerked ramrod straight and her breathing shallow.

"It's only a two-week trip." Anna continued.

"That's what mother and father said," Elsa snapped at Anna, getting a scared whimper from Stormer and a surprised face from Fox.

She huffed and left, hugging herself on the way out. Stormer whined and trotted after her, trying to make Elsa feel better.

"Yeah, the day before your wedding might not be the best time to tell Elsa you want to do the same journey your parents took last," Fox said with a worried expression.

"You're probably right," Anna said, "But we need to know."

"Do you though?" Fox countered, "Trust me on this Anna, not knowing is sometimes mercy and ignorance is not something you can get back when you give it up."

Anna paused and considered as Fox went after Elsa.

That evening, Elsa went looking for Anna to try to find her and apologise. She looked everywhere in the large castle but couldn't find her sister. Eventually, she went looking for Kristoff in the stables but found Fox instead.

"Hey," he greeted as he stroked Sven's nose, "What brings you by?"

"I'm looking for Anna, but I can't find her," Elsa frowned, "Where's Kristoff?"

"Absolutely no idea," Fox replied, "I was looking for Stormer and heard Sven making a noise, so I came to check up on him."

Elsa hummed as Stormer came barrelling in.

"Hey baby girl," Fox said as she grabbed his pant leg and started pulling, "Woah, ok, I'm coming."

They both followed their puppy to the docks where they found Kristoff watching a ship go. Stormer ran past him to the end of the pier and barked relentlessly at the ship.

"She didn't," Fox said in disbelief.

Elsa came past them, a surprised look on her face.

"Elsa!" Kristoff said, "Wait! It's too late."

"We have to go after her," Elsa said, panic starting to set in.

"No."

Elsa rounded on Kristoff and Fox looked at him wide-eyed.

"Are you really saying "no" to your Queen?" Elsa asked dangerously.

"Backtrack. Fast," Fox advised and stepped clear of the firing line.

"I'm saying no to my future sister-in-law," Kristoff said, "For good reason. We both love Anna and we both know her. She will be fine."

"She didn't have to do this alone," Fox shook his head as Stormer re-joined them with a sad whine.

"Yes, she did," Kristoff said and earned disbelieving looks from both Elsa and Fox, "You were right. You're the Queen and Arendelle needs you more than she does."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Elsa asked, suddenly realising that she was losing the argument.

"She didn't want me to," Kristoff replied with a shrug, "She didn't want you to be alone."

Elsa was touched but at the same time still angry.

"She'll be fine, Elsa, I believe in her," Kristoff said, "You should too."

"What makes you think we don't?" Fox fired back.

"This place could be dangerous," Elsa said worriedly, "What do we even know about this... Misthaven? How have I never heard of it?"

Stormer whined and Fox picked her up, cuddling the saddened puppy.

"You might know it better by what the inhabitants call it," Kristoff said with a small grin, "The Enchanted Forest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again readers!**

**Here is the next, and second last, chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**MCPO M-061**

Chapter 7

Some tense days went by and Elsa had yet to warm back up to Kristoff after what she considered his greatest misjudgement. Fox had helped smooth it over a little, but it constantly felt like he was walking on shells around them both. Stormer spent most days by a window waiting for Anna to come back. When the puppy wasn't waiting for one of her favourite humans to return, she was curled up in Elsa's lap, keeping the worried Queen company in her misery.

One night, Fox, Kristoff and Elsa were having dinner when a guard entered with a note.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for barging in like this, but we have news from one of our scouts," the man said nervously.

Elsa nodded and opened the note. Her jaw clenched as she read it and snowflakes started forming. Fox put a hand on her arm and snapped her out of it.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked with concern.

"There's an army massing in the Southern mountains," Elsa said with a tired sigh, "Heading for Arendelle and being led by Prince Hans."

"Ok," Fox said, as calm as could be, "What's the plan?"

Elsa blinked and looked at him with surprise.

"Well, we usually send some scouts to assess the hostile forces," the guard said, "And then we would send them a warning before we fought them on the border."

"Well, I know every inch of those mountains," Kristoff shrugged, "Let me sneak up there and see what he's up to."

"No," Elsa said firmly, "And you won't either Fox."

They both frowned and opened their mouths to argue. Fox however paused and fell quiet.

"No, Kristoff," Elsa said wearily, "Anna will never forgive me if something happened to you."

He was about to say something else, but Fox gave a small shake of his head and Kristoff relented. Once Elsa had left for a strategy meeting, Fox and Kristoff ended up in the hall together.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Fox asked as they headed for his room.

"Only if it's that we shouldn't really be going against Elsa on this," Kristoff replied.

# # #

"These are pretty cool," Kristoff said, referring to a pair of night vision goggles Fox had from his past life.

"Just don't look at bright lights and fires with them," Fox said, "It'll blind you and ruin your eyes."

They had slipped out to spy on Hans' camp. Fox wore his hunting gear and exo with his rifle in hand while Kristoff carried a crossbow. They moved quickly and soon found themselves flicking their NVGs up to observe.

Fox couldn't name faces but he didn't need to. It became soon who was who in the camp, curtsey of the campers themselves.

"Huh," Kristoff whispered, "He really does have 12 older brothers."

One of the princely dressed men turned to the smallest of them.

"Hans, more wood on the fire," he said gruffly, "It's freezing."

Fox wasn't at all surprised that Hans was the smallest of the thirteen princely figures he could count.

"I'm busy," Hans grumbled, "Do it yourself."

"Now, is that any way to treat your big brother?" the same one said nastily, "Maybe I'll throw you on instead."

"You would be wise not to insult the future King of Arendelle," Hans sneered as he stood.

Fox gave a quiet chuckle as Han's brothers burst out in peals of laughter.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be sizing the crown, Hans?" another brother asked with a laugh, "Besides, what makes you think you'll win this time?

"Last time, I didn't have this," Hans said smugly and showed them the parchment.

On it was a picture of an urn with runic scribbles surrounding it.

"An urn?" they laughed, "That's your secret weapon?"

"It's an urn that can trap witches," Hans sneered, "And I'm the one who tracked it down. My contact in Arendelle sent the information my way when he found it in the hopes he would be given a seat on my council."

Fox gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his rifle.

"We have a mole," Fox hissed to Kristoff whose eyes flashed angrily.

"So that's why we've been searching every cave we come across," another brother said.

Fox turned to Kristoff with a hard expression.

"We have to get that urn," Fox whispered.

"I have an idea of where it might be," Kristoff replied, "Shouldn't we tell Elsa before we go get it?"

"If we do that we loose time and she will insist on coming with us," Fox hissed back, "That opens her up to an attack if Hans tracks us. We do it now and take it back with us before destroying the bloody thing."

Kristoff nodded, and they snapped down their NVGs before leaving the camp behind.

They arrived back to the castle several hours later and made a bee line for Elsa's meeting. As they walked in the council and Arendelle's admiral looked up.

"Well, there's good news, not so bad news and bad news," Fox said as he greeted Stormer, "Which do you want to hear first?"

Elsa eyed them suspiciously and hummed.

"Good news," the admiral said firmly and gruffly.

"Hans only has his 12 brothers and a handful of fighters," Kristoff started.

"The not so bad news is that we relived him of a secret weapon," Fox added, "And the bad news is that we have a mole."

Murmurers surrounded the table and the greedy councillor paled a shade.

"Secret weapon?" Elsa asked, clearly unhappy that they had gone against her orders.

"Yeah," Fox said, and he pulled the urn out of his backpack, "Apparently this urn can trap cryokinetic mages."

Elsa blinked and took it gently from Fox and turned the urn over in her hands.

"This must be old runic," she breathed, "If I can decipher…"

The greedy councillor drew a pistol and grabbed Judge Jameson who had been standing next to him. Fox reacted faster than a blink and trained his rifle on the armed man's head.

"Nobody move!" he shouted in a panic, "Now. Queen Elsa, send your pet over with the urn."

"You do realise that you have to let either Jameson or the weapon go to get the urn, right?" Fox asked, "And the second you let Jameson go, I'm going to kill you."

The councillor paused and trained the pistol on Elsa. Fox growled, and his grip tightened.

"The trigger is temperamental," he sneered.

"I'm giving you one last chance to surrender before I blow your head off," Fox growled, and Elsa shivered at his tone.

The councillor replied by cocking the hammer.

"Wrong move, jackass," Fox growled and fired once.

Time seemed to slow as the rifle smoked as the bullet left the muzzle. Less than a third of a second later, just as the bullet met the councillor's forehead, Fox moved to get between Elsa and the pistol's lead ball. He was halfway there when the hammer fell, the jerk of the impact setting it in motion. He barely made it and stepped in the path of the projectile just in time for it to slam into his kinetic shield.

The kinetic shield was a rapid response particle and energy shield that deployed when he was shot at or struck. It could detect and deploy in under 1/100th of a second and could withstand a hit from even the heaviest hitting anti-material sniper rifle rounds.

Time returned to normal just as the gold impact flash passed over him. The bullet fell to his feet and the brass from his own weapon as the dead councillor hit the floor with a wet thud. Fox stowed his weapon and turned to Elsa.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and she gaped at him.

"W…what…" she stammered.

"No idea," Fox frowned, "Best guess would be a shield of some kind."

The urn slipped from Elsa's fingers and Fox managed to grab it for her. Unfortunately, the lid fell off and hit the floor with a clang. A white liquid immediately poured out and surged across the floor. Fox blinked in surprise and set the lid back on the urn before handing it back to Elsa. Stormer growled at the liquid as it started reforming into a person.

"What the hell?" Fox said in surprise.

The person was an older woman wearing a snow-white dress. She looked around with a small smile.

"It's good to be home," she said softly before turning to her audience, "Who are you?"

She raised her hands at Kristoff and Fox who weren't dressed for the occasion. Stormer charged and started tugging at the woman's dress just before Elsa spoke up.

"Wait!" she cried and both the woman and Stormer stopped, "They're ok!"

She stopped and lowered her hands. Stormer relented and Fox called the puppy back as he knelt to pick the dog up.

"You look so much like your mother," the woman said painfully and they all blinked.

The others had left the room per the Admiral's orders to give them some privacy.

"How did you know her?" Elsa asked as she stepped forward.

"She was my sister," the woman said sadly.

Fox and Kristoff blinked and nodded to each other.

"We'll give you the room, love," Fox said to Elsa and she gave them a small smile.

# # #

Only three quarters of a week passed before Anna returned, much to their confusion. Elsa and Anna's aunt, Ingrid, had become close with Elsa over the few days they spent together. Fox was happy for her but often at times felt as if Ingrid despised his presence.

Barely a day went by before Anna took off again, this time to see the trolls. Fox helped Elsa set up dinner for that evening and to welcome Anna home, they had an entire table of chocolate-related foods ready and when the door opened, they assumed it was said chocolate addicted redhead.

"Anna, don't come in yet!" they both shouted, knowing that once Anna saw the table dinner would be starting immediately.

"I'm afraid Anna won't be at dinner tonight," Ingrid said sadly.

"Eh?" Fox asked in confusion, "Its an all-chocolate dinner. Have you met Anna when there's chocolate involved?"

Ingrid regarded him coolly before turning back to Elsa.

"Something quite terrible has happened," she said uneasily, and Fox got the unshakable impression that she was faking, "Could you leave us, please?"

Fox blinked and looked around for the non-existent servant she was dismissing.

"Fox stays," Elsa said firmly, "He's family too."

Fox gave her a smile and Ingrid ground her teeth.

"Anna hasn't been entirely honest with you," Ingrid said uncomfortably, "She didn't come back from Misthaven empty-handed. She found the thing your parents were looking for."

"Which was?" Elsa asked, confused as to what Ingrid was talking about.

"A magical hat to take away your powers," Ingrid said, "To cure you of the very thing that makes you special."

"We already knew that's what they wanted to do," Elsa said, still confused, "But why would Anna hide that from me?"

"Off the top of my head?" Fox replied, "Probably didn't know how to tell you. You can't exactly come back from a trip and open with "Hey, I found the thing our parents went looking for to strip you of your powers and I brought it back with me."."

"Your dear sister was planning to use it on you," Ingrid claimed, getting more and more irritated with Fox.

Fox and Elsa looked at each other. They both looked shocked as they turned back to Ingrid.

"Say what now?" Fox said.

"She tried it on me first," Ingrid sniffed, "Fortunately, I stopped her. She's in the dungeon, awaiting your royal judgment."

"There must be some misunderstanding," Elsa said, struggling to comprehend the sudden change in her sister.

"She called me a monster," Ingrid continued fragilely, "I'm afraid she was very clear on her feelings about our powers."

"She's always supported Elsa," Fox frowned, "I don't think it's possible for anyone to smile more than she does when Elsa whips up a middle-of-summer-snow-park in the ballroom."

"Your mother was like that," Ingrid said, not really responding to Fox, "Before she dropped me in that urn."

"My mother put you in there?" Elsa said, hurt that she hadn't known this before, "Why did you not tell me?"

"You had such beautiful memories," Ingrid said softly, trying not to upset Elsa further, "I didn't want to destroy them. And I was hoping that Anna would be different, but she is exactly like your mother. She will never accept who you are. I'm so sorry. I... I felt that you deserved the truth. Are you okay?"

"I'd like a minute alone," Elsa said numbly to Ingrid, "Please?"

She looked up at Fox for the last one and he nodded.

"Call if you need anything," he said with a sympathetic smile, "Stormer is around somewhere if you want me to get her?"

"No, it's ok," Elsa smiled sadly, "Thank you though."

Fox nodded and left her to herself.

About an hour later, he met up with Elsa and Anna at the dungeon, much to Anna's surprise.

"How did you…" she asked.

"You trying to take Elsa's powers away, really?" Fox deadpanned, "Honestly, if Ingrid wants to make you to go at each other, that's about the least effective way of doing it."

Anna and Elsa smiled as Kristoff gave Anna a giant hug. Together they slipped off to the East wing in search of the urn. Fox had brought his rifle just in case and Stormer was bouncing along next to Anna. They eventually found a dusty, forgotten bedroom with three beds.

"I've never been in this part of the castle," Elsa said as she looked around, "What makes you think Ingrid hid the urn here?"

"Mother said it was dangerous, so I explored it," Anan said sheepishly, "But it's just…forgotten."

"Mother probably wanted to forget the painful memories of her sister," Elsa sighed sadly.

Stormer whined and pawed at her feet.

"I wonder where she would have hidden the urn," Fox muttered and started checking under beds.

They spent a few minutes going through things before Anna piped up again.

"Elsa?" she asked as she closed another closet, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about what it must have been like when mother and Ingrid were younger," Elsa sighed, "I wonder what happened that made them turn against each other."

"Knowing Ingrid, I'm not surprised things got ugly," Anna shuddered.

"Found it," Kristoff said and presented them the urn.

"Wow, it's smaller than I imagined," Anna noted, "It must not have been very comfortable."

"Well, she's going to have to make do because she's going right back inside it," Elsa said firmly.

"Oorah babe," Fox growled and kissed her cheek.

They separated with the agreement to meet up in the dining hall when Ingrid was dealt with.

Unfortunately, dear reader, this is where it all went sideways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the final chapter!**

**AeronSky: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story!**

**On to the final instalment of the story! Enjoy!**

**MCPO M-061**

**P.S. All further reviews will be answered with PMs. Unless you are a guest reviewer because I can't PM you.**

Chapter 8

Fox stumbled through the blizzard some hours later, his bruised ribs aching. Stormer wiggled in his arms as he walked, trying to get a bit warmer. They'd been out in the weather for hours, trying to find a non-frozen soul to help them.

"I'm sorry, girl," Fox shivered to his puppy, "I know you're cold."

Stormer gave a small yip in reply. Suddenly the blizzard ended and the air warmed. Snow gave way to rock and a few meters away a steam burst caught Fox's attention. He stumbled over and slid down the rock with a pained wheeze. Stormer got free and cuddled under his arm. The pleasant warmth soon lulled both to sleep and Fox felt a tear slip down his cheek as his eyes shut, the memory of what had happened invading his mind.

_Fox walked into the dining hall an hour or two later to find Elsa pacing nervously._

"_Have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked quickly._

"_No, sorry," Fox said apologetically, "I thought she'd be done by now."_

_As he said it, Anna stalked into the room with the urn. Elsa's worried expression melted when Anna walked in, but Fox could see something was not quite right. She walked differently, and her eyes held no emotion._

"_Oh, thank goodness you're safe," Elsa smiled._

"_I suppose I should be grateful," Anna bit back._

_Fox frowned and shook his head at Elsa. She nodded, and her expression became worried again._

"_Did everything go alright?" Elsa asked with concern, "You seem upset."_

"_It all came back to me when we were in the east wing of the castle," Anna said, "How you ignored me for all those years and left me to wander around this place like a ghost."_

"_Is this a joke?" Elsa asked, the comment stinging her more than she let on, "Because if you're trying to get back at me, Anna, it isn't funny."_

"_Do you want to know the worst part?" Anna sneered, "You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong."_

_Fox could see how much this was hurting Elsa, but he couldn't see a way to step in._

"_How can you say these things?" Elsa asked, close to tears, "We promised we'd never be like this. What's happened?"_

"_I've come to my senses," Anna said hotly. _

"_Seriously, Anna?" Fox said, "You were your usual bouncy self not two hours ago. Whoever this is, is not the Anna we know."_

"_I'm afraid it is now," Ingrid said coolly, and Fox snapped up his sidearm at her in surprise._

"_Ingrid, you're not in an urn," Elsa noted weakly._

"_No," Ingrid smiled sweetly, "Fortunately, I have a chance to show you that I am the only one who will ever understand you. Anna never will, and neither will your precious Mr Fox."_

_She thrust her hand out and froze Fox to the floor._

"_This is because of you," Elsa said angrily, "You used your magic to cast a spell on her."_

"_Yes, but it was a spell that reveals her true feelings," Ingrid smiled, "Her deepest, darkest emotions now brought into the light."_

_Fox was forced to watch, knowing he could say nothing to change the outcome._

"_You wouldn't even talk to me," Anna said bitterly, "You were supposed to be my sister!"_

"_I am your sister, Anna," Elsa pleaded, "Please, put the down the urn."_

"_She won't listen to you, Elsa, just like your mother wouldn't listen to me," Ingrid said smugly, "The only way to stop her is to accept who you truly are. Use your powers on her."_

"_No. I won't give up on my sister," Elsa said with determination._

_Fox could see Anna getting angrier and angrier. His stomach dropped as he worked out what was coming next._

"_Elsa," Fox said to get her attention._

"_Do it, Elsa! Freeze her!" Ingrid edged her on._

"_No, I won't," Elsa fired back, "I won't hurt my sister." _

"_Elsa, run!" Fox cried out, fighting to get free._

_The ice constricted, and he cried out as he felt his ribs strain._

"_Fox!" Elsa cried out, "Let him go!"_

"_Only if you freeze Anna," Ingrid hissed back._

_Elsa turned back to Anna just as the lid came off the urn. As she started turning into a rich icy blue liquid, a few tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Do what you will but know that no matter what, Anna, I love you," Elsa said through her tears, "I love you, Fox!"_

"_No! Elsa!" Fox shouted and fought harder._

_It didn't help because a second later Anna closed the lid and all of Elsa's icy blueness was trapped inside. The spell broke and Anna snapped back to normal._

"_What did you make me do?" she asked as she registered the urn in hand, "Elsa?"_

"_Foolish girl!" Ingrid snarled, "This is all your fault!"_

"_Hey, Ingrid," Fox spat and collapsed as her ice fell away, clutching his ribs, "How bad does that karma backlash hurt?"_

_Kristoff stormed in a few seconds later with an ice axe._

"_Stay away from her!" he shouted and advanced on Ingrid._

"_Oh, here comes the noble hero," Ingrid spat, "I know that look in your eyes."_

"_Just let her go," Kristoff said firmly._

"_Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster," Ingrid said thoughtfully, "Maybe it's time to embrace that."_

_Ice started spreading from her feet. In seconds the room and its occupants were frozen solid, save for Ingrid, Fox and Stormer._

"_One thing I should mention," Fox groaned as he picked himself up and drew his sidearm, "Magic had no effect on me and you have no idea what kind of hell you just raised."_

_As she turned to face him in shock at his survival, he shot her in the gut three times. Her face twisted into a comical expression of shock and she crumpled, short gasps of pained breath coming quickly as she started panicking at the agony._

"_I'd finish you, but you don't deserve the quick ending," Fox sighed calmly, "Now while you get what you wanted, I'm going to take the urn and let Elsa out. Maybe the trolls can help undo whatever deep freeze this is once you bleed to death in the most agony filled 20 minutes of your life."_

_Fox grabbed the urn and his puppy before getting his jacket and running out into the snowy hills. As he crested the first hill on the way to the trolls, the urn disappeared from his hands and he was slammed onto the ground by a gust of cackling wind. He thumped to the bottom where Stormer caught up to him and whined until he woke up._

Fox woke with a start from his memory-dream to find the trolls patching him up.

"Easy," Pabbie said as Fox started, "You had a bad night."

"Yeah, no kidding," Fox groaned, "I can't remember anything other than Elsa getting stuck in an urn. I don't even know how that would happen or why someone would put Elsa in an urn."

Pabbie smiled as Fox eased himself up.

Your clothes and equipment are there," Pabbie said, "Once you're ready, come and find me. We have much to discuss."

Fox nodded and several minutes later he stepped out to find Pabbie on a rock, watching the sunrise.

"We have seen this day coming ever since Elsa found her mothers diary," Pabbie sighed, "The curse of knowing what the future holds is that you can never change the outcome that you're shown."

"That's morbid," Fox said as Stormer sleepily waddled up.

He picked up the puppy and set her in his lap. Stormer yawned and fell asleep again.

"It does have advantages," Pabbie smiled, "Having powerful magic helps too, of course. I've seen where you will be reunited with Elsa. I can get you there although, you may be a few years early."

"When, where and how soon can I go?" Fox asked.

Pabbie smiled and chuckled.

"A town that doesn't exist yet called Storybrooke," he said mysteriously, "It will be in your birth realm, that much is known to me. I also will give you a gift."

"A gift?" Fox asked.

"A magical ability," Pabbie explained, "The power to sense all magic and understand it's innermost workings. It will guide you to Storybrooke and tell you when Elsa arrives."

"Hectic gift," Fox said in surprise, "Sounds handy. Thanks, Pabbie."

"You are welcome," Pabbie said as he offered a cup of something, "Drink this as quickly as possible and give it a few seconds."

Fox downed it in one go and hummed.

"Surprisingly pleasant," he shrugged.

Seconds later his eyes went wide, and he took a shaky breath.

"Wow, so that's what a lot of light magic feels like," he gasped, "Bloody hell."

Pabbie hopped down and pulled a rock and a crystal from his coat.

"The portal will only last long enough for you to step through," Pabbie explained, "This is tricky magic and will not last much longer than that and…"

"You can't bring us back," Fox finished, his new understanding of magic telling him everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry I can't do more," Pabbie said with a worried expression, "This is powerful and tricky magic that few have ever done."

"This is good enough for me," Fox smiled, "Pabbie, you're the best. Kristoff was lucky as hell to live with you."

The elderly rock troll smiled, and Fox picked up Stormer.

"Come, girl," he said, "We got to go get ready to welcome your mum."

The puppy barked and Pabbie opened the portal. Fox nodded to him and stepped through, going from Arendelle to Boston in under a second.

"Hang in there, babe," he whispered as he adjusted his things, "I'm coming for you."

_**THE END**_

_**FOR NOW…**_


End file.
